Various business critical applications may be run on physical computing devices and/or virtual machines and thus it may be critical to create backups of such physical computing devices and/or virtual machines in case a failure or loss of data occurs. Backing up a physical computing device and/or virtual machine may consume valuable resources and may cause the physical computing device and/or virtual machine to run slower, and may affect services supported. For example, during some backup processes, write requests to the virtual machine being backed up may need to be written to a separate file and may use up valuable resources on the virtual machine. Accordingly, reducing the use of resources in a physical computing device and/or virtual machine during backup processes may be a primary goal in various business contexts.